


Lost Family

by Alastor_Is_Tired



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastor_Is_Tired/pseuds/Alastor_Is_Tired
Summary: "One day, someone will walk into your life and make you realize everything you've been missing""That's the way it is, you know? Everything must come to an end. The drip finally stops."Was it worth it in the end?Or, Chris Luka hasn't had the best life. But after an incident, he's placed back with his mother. She's remarried, and now has three other sons. Will Chris finally be able to be happy?
Relationships: Chris Luka & Marlo Colfer & Micheal Hal, Chris Luka & William Luka, Laura Luka/Jo Luka





	1. Chapter 1

Drip... Drop... Drip... Drop... The shuttle pattering of rain on the window was quiet, almost as if tip-toeing across the glass. 

I opened my eyes. 

Oh.

I'm in a hospital?

I sat up, looking around the room I'm in.

Oh.

It hurts so bad. Every movement feels like my body is being torn apart. 

Just focus on something else.

I think I have bandages on. Feels like they're on my legs, back, arms, and stomach. I can feel them rub together when I move. Not that I plan on moving much, considering. Where is he, anyway? At home? Why isn't he here? Oh god, did he leave me? He said he wouldn't! 

Suddenly, the door opens, awakening me from my thoughts.


	2. What?

The nurse closed the door. 

She had a dainty look to her, with tiny features. Her dark brown hair was pulled tightly into a ponytail. 

'She looks nice!' I thought.

She turned to look at me. Her nose wrinkles in disgust as she glanced me over.

𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭.

I was wrong. Aren't I always? I had to have done something to annoy her. 

_______________________________________________________________________

The nurse slammed the door shut. She didn't speak at all, just did her job and left. 

I definitely did something wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is my first work. Sorry that it's short, I'm cross posting from wattpad.


End file.
